To Hell and Back
by seaismyhaven
Summary: Spoilers to Ch 488. Levy McGarden is pissed. Gajeel cannot make a confession like that and then just disappear, she won't let it happen. With power she acquired while in the Magic Council, Levy will travel to Hell and try to bring Gajeel back to her, but Hell is not going to make it easy for her. Rated M for future lemon. This is my first story and would appreciate reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"GAJEEEEEL!" I wailed as both Gajeel and Bradman disappeared into Mavis-knows-where.

Lily kept his hold on me as we both cried out into the starless night. I don't know how long we just sat there, using each other as leverage to stay upright, but when I could finally collect, I turned around in Lily's arms.

"I'm sorry, Levy," Lily croaked, his voice raspy from yelling. "If only I had gotten here sooner, then may…"

I caught Lily off with a frantic shake of my head. What happened to Gajeel was nobody's fault, but that damn demon's, Bradman. Rage seeped into my bones, overtaking any fear or despair that had been caused by Gajeel's apparent death. I was angry at Bradman for taking Gajeel away from me, at Gajeel for not letting me help him, at Lily for holding me back, and myself for not being strong enough to save the man I love.

 _This is not how our story is going to end. Not by a long shot._

I untangled myself from Lily's grip. All of the pain and anguish must had taken its toll on Lily physically, because as soon as I was out of his grasp he reverted back into his smaller form. I stood up from the ground and turned my back towards Lily, facing the spot where Gajeel had disappeared. The Magical Barrier Particles that were still in my system made it difficult to gather and focus the rest of my magical energy, but I ignored the jolts of pain.

 _This pain is nothing compared to my broken heart._

"Levy… What are you doing?" Lily asked as he made his way to my side.

"I'm going to bring Gajeel back."

Lily stared at me, eyes wide with shock. Suddenly, he was in front of me, in his battle form, looking very pissed off.

"I swore to Gajeel that I would bring you back to the guild in one piece. You are not doing anything to break that promise, Levy, "Lily growled.

He moved to grab me, but I was faster and sprinted around him. Between spending my free time at Magnolia's Grand Library and the Council's Archives, I had found out a very important fact about all Script Magic. Just like Maker Magic, as long as I had the magic power and could imagine it, or in my case spell it out, I could create anything. Gajeel may have helped me grow stronger physically, but during my year at the Council, Councilman Warrod had helped me develop a number of powerful Script spells, one of which could help me bring back Gajeel.

-Flashback—

"Levy you are much more powerful than you think you are," Warrod announced as he walked into the secluded section of the Council's training grounds.

I had just finished a sparring session with Gajeel and Lily. We had only been at the newly reinvented Magic Council for two months, but Gajeel had already been promoted to Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, with Lily being his second-in-command. I was the tactician of the unit, but that did not stop Gajeel from making me join in on their private training sessions. As always, it started out with Gajeel and Lily going at it in hand to hand combat, getting out any excess stress they had accumulated during the day. After they were done, Lily took me aside and we went through the defensive maneuvers that they had taught when we first got here. Soon after that was done, Gajeel would drag me over the mats and we would work on my offense.

The first time I had asked Gajeel about sparring together he looked like I had just slapped him in the face, and immediately refused. After lots of begging, failed surprise attacks, and getting his ass handed to him by Lily, he finally agreed to be my sparring partner, but only if Lily taught me defensive moves first. After our weekly practice was over, I always stayed behind to go through some yoga poses and meditate. I had found over the years, that meditating helped me increase my magic power and at the same time allowing me to organize my spells.

"Wha… T-thank you C-councilman Warrod," I stuttered, surprised by the sudden appearance and compliment of the Fairy Tail Founder.

"Your only weakness is that you doubt yourself too much Ms. McGarden," he started. "You have quite a large quantity of magical power, have achieved your Second Origin, and are the greatest tactician of Fairy Tail since Mavis herself."

I was speechless as Warrod made his way over to sit next to me. If it was anyone else, I would have just kindly thanked them for their praises, but Warrod was a founding member of Fairy Tail and one of the Four Gods of Ishgar. He ruffled my hair as he sat down, giving me a kind and knowing smile.

"If you would like, I can help you develop your Script Magic. Script Magic is a very old magic, and is even considered to be one of the very first forms of magic ever used. Your Solid Script Magic is really no different than Maker Magic and can have unlimited possibilities. All you need is some practice, a good teacher, and an unrestrained imagination."

If I was in shock before, then I must be dead now. Warrod chuckled at my expression, and ruffled my hair once more.

"Th-that would be an honor, Councilman Warrod!" I exclaimed, tears of joy spilling from eyes, no matter how hard I tried to keep them from falling.

He chuckled once more, "Warrod is just fine dear."

"We will start tomorrow. Meet me here with Gajeel after breakfast," Warrod said standing up.

"Gajeel? Why do I need to bring him with me?"

"You are going to need a target."

-End of Flashback-

 _I wonder if Warrod has the power of premonition._

"Levy please don't do this!" Lily cried as my magic power began to manifest itself around me.

I looked back at Lily, who was unable to get close due to my magic, mouthing an apology before releasing my magic in a desperate final attempt to bring back Gajeel. If this spell doesn't work the way I want it to, then Lily will be unable to keep his final promise to Gajeel.

"SOLID SCRIPT: PORTAL!"

"LEVY!" Lily wailed, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"UNDERWORLD!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for the reviews! Keep reviewing and maybe I'll post chapters quicker ;) Honestly I never fully understood just how motivating reviews are for fanfic writers, but after posting my first one, I understand the high you get from them. As of right now I will updating this story every Monday. Please continue to review. Thank you!**

 **This story is rated M for future lemon (No NSFW in this chapter)**

 **Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

Eternal darkness was not exactly what Gajeel had in mind whenever he thought of the underworld. He was sure that it would look like the inside of an active volcano and there be demons all over the place, but the cold darkness was definitely unexpected. Bradman had disappeared as soon as they got to this place, but Gajeel could still feel him somewhere.

 _That bastard better not come back. I'll beat 'im into oblivion._

Gajeel felt as though he was peacefully floating in the middle of the ocean, not a care in the world. The darkness was surprisingly comforting, even if it was quite cold. To his amazement, the Magic Barrier Particles he had assimilated with were slowly starting to seep into the blackness around him as well, like maybe Hell was trying save him.

 _Maybe this ain't the underworld._

Gajeel let out a long, deep sigh and closed his eyes. Even though it was just as dark with his eyes closed, it felt more as if he was sleeping than being in Hell. Suddenly, Levy's bright smile flashed in his mind and his eyes snapped open. Groaning in frustration, her image changed from her normally smiling face to the one of desperation and anguish he saw before he was taken away from her.

"Goddammit!" he growled, greatly wanting something to beat the shit out of.

Tears fell down his cheeks as his frustration grew. It seemed like Hell was feeding off of his sadness, and amplified everything he was feeling. All Gajeel wanted to do after this war was to finally tell Levy how he felt, start a life with her and Lily, and beat the shit out if Salamander at the guild daily. He hated himself for having to use iron cuffs to pin her to that rock. Memories of crucifying her, Jet, and Droy started replaying in his mind, and the tears fell harder from his eyes. If he was feeling this bad, he can only imagine how she is feeling about basically being crucified by him once more.

Gajeel roared into the darkness. He was pissed at himself for not being able to find another way to protect Levy, one that involved him keeping his promise. Just a day ago he was promising her he would lock her up in the guilds basement when this war was over, and now he was unable to do so. At this very moment, all he wanted was to hug her close to him and breath in her unique and calming scent. Levy always smelled like lavender, old paper, and ink, no matter what shampoo or lotion she was using. It was Gajeel's favorite scent in the world, just smelling it from across the guildhall instantly calmed his heart.

"Levy…" Gajeel choked as he started to full on sob.

 _Thank Mavis Salamander ain't 'ere to see this. I'd never 'ear the end of of it._

 **-Levy POV-**

The moment I jumped through the portal, I have felt like I was falling with no end in sight. The surrounding darkness was not what I was expecting when she ended Hell. From what I had read in fiction novels and saw from Bradman's attacks, I was thinking it would be more like skulls, dead souls, and green flames. This place looked more like an in-between dimension of world than an actual Hell.

 _I can't focus on what Hell should look like. I need to find Gajeel!_

After what seemed like hours of falling, I came to a soft stop and just floated in the middle of the blackness. At first I was terrified of pitch-black, but it was oddly comforting. The strangest part of all this was that I could feel the Magic Barrier Particles leave my body. I didn't let my thoughts linger anymore on the strange peacefulness I was feeling in what I think is Hell. Anxiety suddenly bubbled up in my stomach and spread through my body.

 _What if the spell didn't work?! Oh Mavis what if this isn't Hell?!_

Tremors racked my body as the anxiety and despair took over completely. All around me, I could feel the once comforting darkness start to become something more sinister. It felt as if it was not only absorbing the Magic Barrier Particles from my body, but also amplifying any dark thoughts or feelings I was experiencing. Whispers of how I will fail and that I will join Gajeel drifted to my ears. I clutched my head in pain, trying to cover my ears and silence the whispers. I realized that no matter how much I screamed in anguish, no noise left my mouth.

 _What the hell is happening?! I need to get out of here and find Gajeel. NOW!_

Suddenly something wrapped around my wrists and ankles, dragging further into the darkness. I struggled against the restraints, but nothing I tried worked and I could feel them start to cut into where it was wrapped around me. I tried screaming for Gajeel and Lily, but still nothing came out. As I continued to be dragged deeper into the Underworld, I realized I was really on my own and that I needed to get myself out of this mess.

 _I. Am. Not. A. Damsel. In. Distress._

Even though I could not yell it out loud, and had difficulty moving my arms, I was able to conjure up a Solid Script: Light spell. Whatever held me, released me as soon as the light from my spell hit it. I must have fallen just a few feet, since I didn't feel any major damage when I landed onto a hard surface. My voice also returned when the tendrils of darkness released me.

"Ugh dammit that hurt," I groaned, standing up and rubbing my butt.

The light from my spell only illuminated about a 10-foot radius from where I stood; the word floating just above my head. From what I could see, the terrain was covered in sickly gray colored jagged rocks and ugly mustard sand. As my senses come back to me, I can smell the stench of dead and decaying bodies. It is heavy in the air and makes me choke while throwing up twice the moment it hits my nose. Using Solid Script: Mask, I am able to breathe once more.

"Maybe I should just start walking around…" I say to myself aloud. "No that won't work… I need to find a way to track Gajeel, so I don't get lost in this place."

As I start going through my mind trying to find a spell to use, a sudden rumble literally shakes me from my thoughts. I can't see anything in my limited sightline. It isn't until the second rumble, that I can see something reflecting off the light from my spell.

 _What the- That is getting closer!_

A deafening roar reaches my ears and I am forced to my knees from the strength of it. A giant mass crashes down in front of me, trapping me within its talons. When it speaks, it sounds like metal rubbing up against metal, and I swear I have heard it before. From the position of my Light spell, I am blinded by the glare from it reflecting off the metal of the beast. I mentally move my spell so that I can see my suspicions confirmed.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. What's a little fairy like you doing in the Underworld?" Metalicana, the Great Iron Dragon and Gajeel's foster father, chuckled above me.


End file.
